Mistletoe
by go.suck.on.a.lemon
Summary: A Christmas fic I wrote for destiel Secret Santa. Fluffy fluff of the fluffiest sort.


This was a #RaisedFromPerdition Secret Santa gift for hoc-voluerunt on Deviantart.

Her prompts were:

"Something involving mistletoe, in which Cas is blissfully unaware of the implications of its tradition

[fic idea] A sweet, fluffy story in which Cas spends Christmas with the brothers and Dean and Cas give each other presents

[fic idea] Cas is SUPER excited to engage in everything Christmas-related and traditional. Dean is never one for being stereotypically traditional, but he puts up with Cas' enthusiasm and quite possibly finds Castiel adorable, going through great efforts to ensure Cas gets his fill of a human Christmas.

Christmas sweets and baking~

Decorating a tree!

Fun in the snow! "

I tried to work in as many as I could.

No infringement or offense intended.

**Mistletoe**

"C'mon Cas, Sammy's waiting!" Dean yelled to the empty parking lot of a motel. He wasn't sure of the motel's name; the sign had seen better days and now read: C ng v Mot l . A scrap of particleboard bore Vacancy in red paint, and hung limp on the bottom of the sign. Dean had been waiting outside for ten minutes, leaning on the hood of the impala.

He brushed a dusting of snow off his baby's bumper, getting frustrated. Cas had suggested this whole Christmas thing, and now he was late. Sammy hadn't insisted on the whole business of Christmas since Dean returned from Hell. Yeah, they kept the presents up. That part was fun Dean had to admit. But no tree, no decorations. That was too much work. Plus, last time the motel had charged them a cleaning fee after finding tinsel and needles dug deep in the shag carpeting.

But Cas insisted. He told Dean he had observed human midwinter celebrations for hundreds of years. While many angels did not understand the humans' reasoning behind shifting the holiday back three months, Cas could see their reasons. Or thought he saw them. It was difficult to be certain with humans, Cas told Dean, they claimed logic where none existed, then acted reasonably while others claimed they were mad. Still, occasions of hope and light at the darkest point of the year were ingrained into humanity; Cas had witnessed enough to understand that.

Dean still hadn't understood why this meant he and Sammy had to whip out the stops for what Cas had called, "A full-blown Christmas extravaganza." Dean knew Cas was quoting something there, had to be. Cas did not use extravaganza, or full-blown. Cas did watch TV with Dean. Dean wasn't sure he liked the effect on his vocabulary. There was something endearing about his angel struggling along with his archaic dialect.

Still, Cas insisted on "making a proper Christmas," and Sammy had agreed. Hell, Sammy had taken over the whole situation. He bought a three-foot tree at a lot they passed by and put garbage bags down as a tree skirt to avoid another needle situation. Sam said he'd just thought of that, but dean didn't believe him. Had to have seen that on Opra or something. Sammy bought decorations at a dollar store, and pulled the dilapidated Christmas banner from the corner of the trunk where it had been stuffed since their last attempt at celebrating the season. Dean was shocked Sammy'd bothered saving that.

So Cas asked dean to make Christmas and Sammy complied. Maybe not what Cas had in mind, but hey, same result, Still, Dean had bought one item himself, one he had no intention of letting Sammy see, ever. It rested in his pocket right now. Dean reached in to check its presence again. Still there. Good.

"Dean."

Dean straightened up, smiling. Cas approached across the parking lot, his shoes crunching lightly in the snow. He carried two impeccably wrapped presents. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Shit Cas, I thought you said you hadn't done this before?"

Cas looked down at the packages in his hands, "The woman I purchased these from offered to wrap them as well. It seemed the most reasonable solution, as I do have little experience in that area." He smiled lightly and held the gifts out to Dean.

Dean shook his head, taking the presents and clearing a spot on the trunk to lay them down. "We'll get them under the tree in a sec, I want to show you something first." He pulled his purchase from his pocket, a tiny sprig of mistletoe. "Had to search three flower shops to get this. It's not much, but all they had left on Christmas Eve." He smiled and raised the twig over Cas' head.

Cas frowned and reached up, plucking the mistletoe from dean's surprised hand. "Dean, why are you hanging poisonous berries over my head?"

"What?"

"Mistletoe, or viscum album, capable of inducing severe gastrointestinal discomfort as well as low pulse. I assume you do not wish to cause me such discomfort, so I do not understand."

"Oh, uh, well," Dean scratched his neck. Cas had seen how many human Christmases? Hw could he not have seen mistletoe in action? He grinned and snatched the sprig back. "Human tradition Cas. English or something. Mistletoe is, uh, it's for uh. I mean, you hang it and stand under it and then you, you know." He trailed off.

"You stand under it? Would that not be accomplished more easily and safely if it were left on the tress it grows in?" Cas' eyebrows strained together, he wanted badly to understand this strange tradition.

"No. Well, I mean yeah, that would probably be easier, but," Dean was getting fed up with himself trying to explain. "Look Cas," he stepped closer, "You get it above two people's heads," he matched word to action, "and then you just—" Dean pressed his lips to Cas'. He lingered for a moment, then retreated, lowering the mistletoe. "See?"

Cas nodded slowly. He believed he had the concept now. "It is a courting ritual. A pleasant one." He plucked the mistletoe from Dean's hand and held it high again, the pulled Dean in for another kiss. They broke after another minute. "Very pleasant." He smiled in his small way, and tucked the sprig behind Dean's ear, leaning in to kiss his earlobe, then down his neck.

When he pulled back Dean was looking at him, wide eyed. Dean chuckled, "You are a fast learner." He slipped the sprig back in his pocket. "For later," he whispered into Cas' ear, then picked up the now snow sprayed presents. He laced the fingers of his free hand through Cas' and they headed into the motel.


End file.
